Future Imperfect
by Noggins
Summary: After a flash of light Season 1 era Buffy, Willow and Xander find themselves five years in the future and can't believe how much they've changed
1. Chapter 1

Future Imperfect  
By Noggins  
  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing around with the characters!  
  
Chapter One  
Sunnydale - 5 years ago  
"Behind you! Behind you!" Willow called out nervously at Buffy who'd just staked a vampire, reducing it to dust. The Slayer span around and landed a punch right on the nose of the vamp who had up until that second gone unnoticed. It staggered back allowing Buffy to jump up and kick it to the ground. The stake landed with almost perfect precision in its heart.  
  
She span around to the sound of chanting. "Korah Matah..." An old vampire dressed in robes seemed to be reciting a spell while holding up a golden amulet. Despite it being night, the jewels that adorned the front of it seemed to be shining unnaturally. Buffy quickly somersaulted towards the vampire, kicking him down to the ground. The amulet rolled across the ground out of reach.  
  
Buffy continued to struggle with the vampire as she watched the amulet moved away from them both. "Willow! Xander! Get it!" Her order was more than enough to spur Xander into action. This was it! This was his chance to prove himself to her. With a great leap he flew through the air somewhat ungracefully before landing with a dull thud on the empty ground. He looked up to see Willow holding it up.  
  
"I... I got it!" she called over to Buffy who was still being distracted by the fight. "Um... what do I do with it?"  
  
Buffy dug her nails into the vamp's face, pushing him away from her. "Anything! Destroy it! Gift wrap it and sent it to Uzbekistan! Just keep it away from them!"  
  
Willow looked around nervously. "Destroy it... right... um..." She noticed a gravestone and was about to smash the charm into it before she realised her hand was frozen. As she turned her head around she found the freezing was far from mystical. Another vampire, the last of the group, was grabbing her arm tightly. She winced in pain as the amulet was wrenched from her grasp violently.  
  
Xander ran at the vampire, trying to knock it down with force but was pushed backwards into Willow. They both found themselves in a heap on the floor as the last vampire began to recite the spell. "Korah ratamah. Korah ratamah fatah."  
  
In the midst scuffle Buffy realised what was happening. With a sudden burst of strength she pushed the robed vampire away and dusted him quickly before running at the one casting the spell. The amulet began to glow magically as Buffy got closer to the younger vampire. She was seconds away from grabbing him when...  
  
The burst of light seemed to subside slowly. Buffy staggered back, her sight returning as the tiny flashes got smaller and finally became what could be called vision. She blinked several times and lurched forward to find that the vampire was no longer there. "Guys!" she called out. "Where'd it go?"  
  
Xander, who was still recovering from the flash looked dumbly at her. "Uh, not altogether sure. Too busy with the blindness."  
  
"Damn it!" the Slayer exclaimed. "He must have made that flashy thing to get away!"  
  
Willow, who was beginning to recover from Xander's fall on top of her which, although not entirely unpleasant was a little painful, finally got to her feet. "Well, a... at least we stopped the spell because, well... look... no Master."  
  
"True," Buffy nodded. "Looks like Angel was right about them trying to raise him..."  
  
"But why didn't he turn up?" Willow pondered. "You'd think he'd want to..."  
  
"Enough with Angel!" Xander exclaimed. "I guess he was too afraid. Unlike me... uh, us.. who'd come along to help you any time."  
  
"And... and fall over a lot," Willow added before Xander glared at her.  
  
Buffy smiled a little. "But I really appreciate the... falling over."  
  
"Yeah, because we do it so well."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Xander. Look, I'll stay and look around for that vamp... you two head on home."  
  
Willow grabbed Buffy's arm. "Oh no you don't. We... we've got school tomorrow and I don't want you handing in your homework late again."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Buffy smiled. "Uh, what homework?"  
  
"You know... the math," Xander informed her.  
  
"The math was for last week... I... it's history tomorrow."  
  
Both Buffy and Xander stared at Willow. "Hisory?" they exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Y... yes..." Willow replied a little nervously as her two friends looked at her. "You know... with the past."  
  
Buffy shrugged as the three walked out of the cemetery. "I don't see the point in knowing about the past. I mean, wouldn't it be more useful to know what's gonna happen... It's just so depressing to dwell on all the mistakes we've made."  
  
"Don't I know it," Xander sighed as he gazed at Buffy longingly, not really listening to a word she was saying.  
  
*************  
  
Having dropped Xander and Willow off at their houses Buffy began to walk alone to her own home. She half expected Angel to pop out of nowhere and congratulate her. Congratulations would be good. She smiled thoughtfully to herself as images of Angel flashed across her mind. If only he'd actually make regular appearances...  
  
She sighed a little as she got to her house. "Thank God for late openings," she whispered to herself knowing that her mom wouldn't be back for several hours. She put the key into the door and turned it. She tried to open it but found it was locked... which meant it must have been already unlocked. Buffy looked a little confused as she finally found herself able to enter but put it down to herself being forgetful before she left.  
  
The stairs were right in front of her. She could easily go up and do her homework right now. Right now. Or... her attention was grabbed by the living room. She walked in and sat down in front of the TV, putting her feet up as she turned it on. "Ooh... Passions... fun..." she muttered sarcastically to herself before deciding it was probably still a better option to the homework.  
  
It only took a few minutes before she got completely lost with the plot. Okay, she hated this but her mom watched it all the time and this wasn't right. She switched the channels and everything else seemed to be a little off.  
  
Buffy got to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Maybe her head was still spinning from the flash earlier but something was wrong. As she walked passed the stairs there was a sound coming from above her. Grabbing a stake that was still at her side from the battle she went to investigate. "Hello?" she called out, gripping the weapon in her hand tighter. "Whoever you are come out so I can kick your ass."  
  
"As if you could..." a voice behind her said mockingly.  
  
Buffy span around to see a girl, about two years younger than herself, standing with her hands on her hips looking at her defiantly. There was something oddly familiar but Buffy was more concernd with getting rid of this intruder. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Your house? Buffy... what are you...?"  
  
"Get out. Now."  
  
"Buffy..." the girl protested. The Slayer moved forward and pushed the girl against the wall with great force. "Ow... what are you..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Stop it... Buffy..."  
  
Buffy let the girl fall to the floor and stepped backwards. "Tell me who you are..."  
  
"What is wrong with you? Don't go over this again... I'm your sister..."  
  
"Sister... don't be..." Buffy turned around to look downstairs towards the door. "Where's my mother?"  
  
"Please... what's wrong?"  
  
"I asked you a question!" There was fire in Buffy's eyes as she almost attacked the girl again.  
  
"She's dead!" the girl screamed out, her eyes filled with tears of rage that matched Buffy's. "Don't do this!"  
  
"Do what? I think... I... You're lying! You're lying about everything!"  
  
The girl ran into the spare bedroom and slammed it shut. Buffy ran to pull it open when she saw the small sign on it. 'Dawn's Room - Keep Out' it said. Buffy touched the carved wooden letters and panicked. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.  
  
*************  
  
The house door slammed behind Buffy as she ran out into the street. The tears of anger and confusion ran down her face as she tried to push herself beyond her limits. This couldn't be true! What was wrong? Something wasn't right... but. She train of thoughts came to a stop when she ran into a figure in the dark. She staggered backwards but the other person seemed to stand upright.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I..."  
  
A hand reached out for her. "Are you okay?" Through the tears and night all she could make out was the feel of leather on her skin. She looked up slowly.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Not bloody likely!" The figure retorted in a strong British accent and recoiled from her touch. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I wish I knew..." Buffy muttered.  
  
"Well, maybe you should be back at home. Shouldn't be leaving little sis on her own with Glory still on the loose," he stopped to rub a bruise on his cheek. "I'm still recovering from what that bitch did to me?"  
  
"What? Bitch? G... Glory? What?" Buffy stammered a little as she stepped away from the mysterious stranger. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, she sensed something strange about him. "You're a vampire!"  
  
The man looked at her and winced. "Something hit you on the head or something, luv? Of course I'm a bloody vampire... now come on... you may be the Slayer but you looking a little tir...." The first thing he noticed after he fist collided with his nose was Buffy's foot heading towards his chest, pinning him to the ground. "What the hell is your problem, woman? I thought we'd got that robot thing sorted out! I'm sorry, okay! Bloody hell!"  
  
"You're playing tricks with my head again. Just like that girl. What are you doing to me?" Buffy pointed the stake towards the vampire's heart. "Is this some dream? Is that what that spell did?"  
  
The vampire calmly pushed the stake away from the perfect aim just above his chest. "Spell? Dream? You need help, Buffy. Maybe you better go see Giles... He'll know what... ow!"  
  
Buffy punched him again and put the stake back in position. "Tell my why I shouldn't dust you right here and now?"  
  
"For a start it wouldn't make much bloody sense... ever heard the term 'fair fight'?" Buffy looked confused not for the first time that night. "No?" the vampire replied to her unspoken answer. "How about 'I'm on your side now'? That means you don't try and kill me first chance you get." He pushed the stake away and pulled himself away from Buffy's grasp. "I thought we got over this last year."  
  
"Last year?"  
  
The vampire began to walk off. "If you're gonna be like this I'm off! I can tell when I'm not wanted... usually when there's a wooden instrument aimed at my bloody heart." He disappeared into the darkness leaving Buffy even more confused than before. What was going on? Maybe she had been given some good advice. Giles should know what to do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! Enjoy! I just realised I haven't mentioned when it's set. Unless you haven't guessed from the scene with Spike in part one it's between Intervention and Tough Love. Continuity's probably off a bit here and there but, well, if the story works... :)  
  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing around with the characters!  
  
Chapter Two  
"Giles!" Buffy called out as she hit the door as loudly as she could. "Giles!" Things were going from bad to worse. First some girl appeared in her house claiming to know her. If she hadn't been so overwhelmed she would have found out more but she just ran into the street and met a vampire who acted as if they were friends. Ironically it was the vampire that suggested she come here and it wasn't exactly a bad idea.  
  
She hit the door one more time. "Giles!" It finally opened and she looked around before walking in. "Something's wrong..."  
  
Her Watcher gave her a look of concern. "Some... something wrong?" He stammered a little at the sight of Buffy in her current distraught state. "Is it Glory? Dawn?" He guided her inside. "What is it?"  
  
"They've got to you too?" she asked nervously. "Something's wrong with the world... everything's changed... I don't... I don't understand..." With those words Buffy fell forwards as her vision blacked out.  
  
*************  
  
As she slowly came back to her senses all she could hear were voices. Some were familiar while others were those of complete strangers.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
"She looks different."  
"Is she dead?"  
"Anya!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Ooh! She's moving!"  
  
"Uhhhh..." Buffy opened her eyes finally to see that she was surrounded by five people. Her eyes moved across all of them. Giles (why isn't he wearing tweed? Why does he look... cool?). Xander (Since when did he become so... manly?). A girl with short blond, curly hair (who the hell is she?). Another blond... this one with longer hair (I definately don't know her!) and... (is that Willow? What's she done to her hair?). "Uhhhh...." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Buffy? Are you awake?" Giles asked, carefully putting a pillow behind her to help her sit up a little easier. "You just passed out..."  
  
"Giles?" she asked, a little warily. "What's happened to the world?" She looked at the two blond girls whose faces were new to her. "And who are they?"  
  
"She's forgotten us?" the curly blond exclaimed. "Hit her. Maybe she'll remember."  
  
Giles looked over to Willow and Xander. Buffy followed his gaze. "Do you know these?"  
  
"Of course I do dummy. It's Xander and... a very short haired Willow."  
  
"Good." Giles nodded nervously. He looked up at the others. "She may be suffering from some sort of memory loss. She appears to have regressed to a point in time before she met Anya and Tara."  
  
"Or she's come from the past," the short haired blond, Anya as Giles had called her, piped up. "That could have happened, right?"  
  
"Now that's just ridiculous," Giles scowled at her. "How could she..."  
  
Suddenly everything made so much sense. Buffy sat up quickly making everyone else jump with shock. "The flashy thing!"  
  
"T... the flashy thingy?" the other stranger, Tara asked. "Wh... what?"  
  
Buffy looked around a little apologetically. "Um... sorry about that..." Once she was sure she'd got everyone's attention, as if she hadn't already, she continued. "I was fighting this vamp casting a spell to raise the Master. He tried to stop him but there was this flash of light and *woosh!* he was gone!"  
  
"The Master?" Xander noted with a little surprise. "So wherever you're from the Master isn't dead yet?"  
  
"He's dead?" Buffy smiled a little. "That's nice to know."  
  
"Hush!" Giles chided him. "If she really is from the past then telling her anything more than she needs to know may alter time as we know it!"  
  
"You've been watching to many movies, Doc," Xander smiled falsely at him.  
  
"So she's really from the past?" Anya asked quickly. "So I was right? Ha! I knew it!"  
  
Giles gave her another frustrated glare before turning back to Buffy who was still having a little difficulty taking this all in. Up until now everyone seemed to be talking at her rather than to her. Giles seemed to have changed quite a lot considering he was, well, already old. He finally spoke. "Do you remember anything about the spell?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Not really. Just that Angel told me they were trying to help the Master rise and that I'd better stop them... so I did." She paused for a moment. "Where is Angel anyway?"  
  
"He went to LA in case he had sex with you again," Anya quickly added before Giles started to go bright red as if he was about to explode.  
  
"I'm gonna have sex with Angel?" Buffy smiled. "I like this future thing."  
  
"We're still not one hundred percent sure that this is the case," Giles informed her. "This may be the future but your presence here would have already indicated major changes in history as we know it..."  
  
"But nothing's happened," Willow pointed out.  
  
"Exactly. Which is why we could just as easily be dealing with an alternate dimension..." Giles seemed to like this option much better. Probably because it was safer for him.  
  
"Like the troll dimension or the world without shrimp?" Anya asked.  
  
Buffy looked a little confused at her statement. "What the hell is a shrimp?"  
  
Anya seemed a impressed with what Buffy had said and whispered "I was right" a few times to the others before Giles was able to continue. "It's possible that your world is moving at a slower pace to our own. Theoretically if there was just a split second difference the moment your dimension came into existence could make up for five over the course of billions of years." He frowned. "But either way, whatever you witness here could affect your world if and when we return you back to your home. If there are so many similarities."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we've got all that worked out now... Agh!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Buffy came out in a cold sweat. "Willow and Xander!" she exclaimed. "They were affected by the spell too! They're in this world somewhere! I have to find them! If they..."  
  
Giles held her down as she tried to jump to her feet. "No! You have to stay here! The more you find out about this world the more damage it could cause when..."  
  
"And what about what they see? I have to look for them! If they see anyone other than me I dread to think what could happen!"  
  
"She's right," Willow noted. "Knowing what I was like five years ago... how I would react to seeing this... Oh God!"  
  
"And what if the other me meets our Buffy," Xander stated, his eyes open in terror before looking back at Anya. "... well, he'd think she'd be able to help him and... I... We have to find them!"  
  
"Not without me you're not!" Buffy got to her feet, pushing Giles aside. "I had an un-Slayer-like fainting session. That isn't happening again I can assure you. Now let's get going!"  
  
*************  
  
"Xander!" Willow came running towards her friend and embraced him tightly. "Thank God I found you! Th... there's something wrong with the world!"  
  
"You're telling me," Xander replied, pulling away from Willow who was almost choking him. "I went home and had my parents ever so kindly informing me that I wasn't wanted there anymore now I'd 'moved into that yuppie apartment with that irritating hussy.' They wouldn't give me time to ask what the hell they were talking about before they slammed the door on me!"  
  
"Yuppie apartment?" Willow wondered before adding "Hussy?" with a tinge of jealousy. "What's going on, Xander?"  
  
"I wish I knew... but I bet Buffy would."  
  
"She went home. Maybe she's still there... it's not far from here..."  
  
"Unless her mom decided she wasn't wanted anymore..." Xander smirked. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Mom let me in... at least I... I was lucky in that respect. B... But she wanted to know how college was and... and how my boyfriend was... I have a boyfriend?" She looked pityfully at Xander. "And she said something about growing my hair again."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"I ran. I've never ran away before. I've always been good. One minute it... it's running away... next thing you know I'll be shoplifting to pay for my drugs habit and..."  
  
"Calm down, Will," Xander muttered, putting his arm around her. "I think you'll be able to keep your unblemished record. No jail for you, young lady."  
  
Willow smiled a little. "But we have to find Buffy..."  
  
"Well, what a surprise," a voice behind them exclaimed in an overly cheerful voice. "So do I!" Xander and Willow turned around slowly to find themselves face to face with a woman in a short red dress with curly blond hair. She grinned. "You wouldn't want to tell me where she is now would you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Future Imperfect  
By Noggins  
  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing around with the characters!  
  
Chapter Three  
The blond woman walked around the two Slayerettes, eyeing them up carefully. She smiled a little as her gaze finally settled on Willow. She walked forward causing Willow to jump a little then stroked her hair aside. "I like what you've done with your hair, witch... takes years off you."  
  
"W... w... witch?" Willow stammered as she began to come out in a cold sweat at the woman's touch and tried to shy away. "I... I... I don't kn... know any witch..."  
  
"Sure you do honey... now... you're looking for the Slayer and, well, imagine the coincedence! So am I..." she flashed a set of pristine teeth as looked Willow all over. "That outfit really doesn't suit you. You're not your usual sassy self." After going off on that tangent she continued. "Now... are you gonna help me or do I rip you both to pieces?"  
  
Xander grabbed the woman from behind and tried to pull her down to the floor. Before he could realise what was going on he hit the hard concrete road with a violent thump. He looked up a little dazed before the woman turned her attention to him, grabbing Willow's arm to make sure she didn't get away. "Last time you tried that you had the sense to use weapons... what's happened to you, boy?"  
  
"L... last time?" he stammered as he looked over to Willow wishing he could be able to help her. "We've met before? 'Cause y'know I've had enough trouble with evil chicks who wanna kill me in the last few months... you don't happen to be some giant insect do you?"  
  
"You little weed... you mock a god?" The woman seemed really pissed off now. Xander noticed she was tightening her grip on Willow who's eyes began streaming with tears as she tried to ignore the pain. She tried to break free but it was useless. Xander realised it was time to use tact.  
  
"Yeah... weed... I'm a weed... you're a god... right... now... let her go..."  
  
"You think you can tell me what to do? Something is definately wrong wit..." The woman's head jerked forward suddenly and Willow managed to escape her grasp, running straight into Xander's arms. When they were finally able to see what was happened they realised who had come to their rescue.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as the Slayer fought hand to hand with their attacker. Her attention was entirely taken up by the fight as she punched then ducked, kicked then ducked. It seemed a shock to Xander when he realised that Buffy was barely able to hold her own. He looked around to find something he could use as a weapon. His hand came across a loose brick on a nearby wall and he flung it straight at the woman's head. It shattered on impact but it got her attention. She span around angrily but this gave Buffy the opportunity to fling her across the street. She looked up at her friends. "Run!" she called out urgently.  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Xander was the first to take off, grabbing Willow's arm and dragging her after. Buffy look one more glance at the woman before doing the same. "This way!" she called out as she jumped over a hedge into her own garden, pulling the door open with a hard thrust. She made sure Willow and Xander were carefully in before slamming it behind her.  
  
"She knows where I live but I'm hoping she doesn't bother to come after us now... At least we can hope..." Buffy gave Willow an unnerving look. "What've you done to your hair, Wil?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" the young redhead exclaimed. "First mom... then that freaky woman... now you! I... it's the same hair I've h... had for years!"  
  
Before anymore could be said there was a voice from upstairs. A girl came down and she didn't look amused. "So you're back?" she frowned at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah... and you could try smiling... it doesn't make your face crack..." Buffy replied but received an even angrier glance for her efforts.  
  
"Are you going split personality on me?" the girl retorted. "An hour ago you were trying to kill me!"  
  
"Kill you... wha?" Buffy looked from the girl to Xander and Willow who stood around looking a little sheepish. "And you with your... youngness... what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"You're not the only one who wants to know that..." another familiar voice stated as the door opened behind them. Buffy turned to find herself face to face with... herself. They both looked wide-eyed at each other in silence.  
  
"Okay, confused now," the young Willow remarked as she looked at a not-quite-so-mirror image of herself.  
  
Giles was the last to walk in as old Buffy shot behind him and slammed the door shut. He jumped before glowering at her. "We just saw Glory out there... I don't know whether she plans on following us but... well, just..." she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What? I'm just as baffled as you by all of this..."  
  
"Oh, we're not baffled," her younger twin informed her. "Giles worked it out with a little help from... uh, what was your name again?"  
  
"Anya. You'll know me when you get back by the being all demonic and by creating another reality... kinda like the situation we're in now which I have to say is almost ironic don't you think?"  
  
"Riiiiight..." both Buffys nodded before looking at Giles to explain.  
  
He adjusted his glasses before finally speaking. "It's quite simple really. Buffy... that Buffy" he indicated the younger of the two. "...was attempting to prevent a ritual being performed to raise the Master who still exists in her world. I can only surmise it was supposed to bring forward a version of him from the past, thereby preventing him from ever being trapped in the old caverns... of course the vampire who finally cast the spell was unable to perform correctly and not only got the flow of time incorrect but also resulting in hurling you into our dimension."  
  
"Gotta say, it's nice to know not all dimensions are full of demons," the older Xander smiled as he looked at the confused version of himself. "and that in one I'm still sixteen and have no idea what's going on."  
  
"Hey!" his counterpart exclaimed before whispering, "so, uh, do I get to have sex?"  
  
The older Xander grinned and leant closer to his twin. "Oh yeah... You won't know what I mean yet but one word... Faith."  
  
"What was that?" Anya quickly asked him.  
  
"Nothing, honey," old Xander grinned back.  
  
Willow went pale upon hearing the older version of her crush calling someone else that. She looked over to her own duplicate with a look of horror. "So... we... I mean he... d... doesn't...?"  
  
The older Willow looked over to Tara who just shrugged. "Well... kinda... but no."  
  
Young Willow seemed to brighten up as her eyes asked for more information. "But there's someone out there for me right? Because unless I start dating Giles I don't see who... oh..." Her words were followed by a slightly more high pitched "oh" as the relationship between her future self and the other woman suddenly made sense. "G... good f... for me..."  
  
Old Willow giggled a tiny bit as she smiled at Tara. "I used to be like that," she said a little too proudly as she observed her rather flustered and red face past self.  
  
"Right... now we've got the introductions out of the way which, might I add, will probably yield disastrous results, shall we try to find a way to get these people back home?" Giles stated in a commanding voice to get everyone's attentions.  
  
"You're just jealous you didn't get to meet yourself," old Buffy grinned.  
  
"No... of course not... I..." Giles stopped for a moment. "Well, I could have had the opportunity to tell him to dress properly but... but that's not the point. Buffy..." they both looked at him before he nodded at the younger of the two. "...when the vampire cast the spell he was holding the amulet, am I right?" She nodded. "If the three of you were affected then he must have been... but because he was such close proximity to the charm itself he could have appeared anywhere."  
  
"So we find the vamp, dust him and get the thing back?" the young Xander asked. "We can do this! Right?"  
  
"Yeah, *we* can," Buffy replied turning to her twin. "You guys better stay here."  
  
The other Buffy quickly indicated her own Willow and Xander. "My God. Was I really that domineering? Seriously?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You, uh, you didn't want us to get hurt..." Willow replied a little slowly. "And we would have. Y'know pre-witchyness and, um..." she looked over to old Xander. "pre-..."  
  
"Okay... can we forget pointing out my inadequecies and get us home?" the young Xander blurted out. "Before that amulet thing gets into the wrong hands..."  
  
*************  
  
The young vampire ran at the first chance he got. The Slayer was distracted and despite the painful stinging of his eyes knew that now would be a good time to get away before he ended up the same way as all the others - a pile of dust on the floor, used to fertilise the grass in the cemetery. Call him strange but after only two years of undead life he wasn't planning on ending it. The Master had promised him centuries of existance if he brought him back but then the Slayer decided to arrive!  
  
The Slayer was only a kid. After all the rumours he'd heard over the past two years of her he'd expected something a little older... she was strong though. She'd killed the others performing the ritual in several minutes. He was the only one who was left to finish the spell but he must have overheard the elder's words and got something wrong. The Master wasn't here and the Slayer and her friends were still alive.  
  
He continued to run until he found himself at an old haunt before the Master took him in. The small warehouse was falling apart. It wasn't this bad when he was here last. Something was wrong. There was no life here. He stepped through the door and was dismayed. It looked like no one had been here for at least three years. There was dust everywhere and not just from age. The vampire realised that some of the dirt here were the remains of his old friends. He stepped out in fear.  
  
Before he could come to a stop he found himself in the middle of a well off area. The apartment blocks in the distance were unfamiliar. They weren't here when he was in this area last. Something was wrong and he wanted out. Now. As soon as possible. He turned around and saw a woman in his way.  
  
"Why hello little vampire creature..." she grinned. There was something about her. The vampire tried to back away but she grabbed him. "You're not supposed to be here are you." She smiled even more when she noticed the amulet around his neck. "And what's this?"  
  
The vampire said nothing as the woman's fingers traced the jewels that covered the front of the amulet. "It's pretty. Too pretty for something like you. Where did you get it?"  
  
"The Master... but the... the Slayer... she..."  
  
This piqued her interest. "The Slayer? Could this be important to her?"  
  
"I..." the vampire stammered. The woman kicked him across the floor. He skidded across before coming to a stop at the bottom of a tree. She stepped towards him and looked down. Her eyes seemed to repeat the question. "Yes! Yes it is! She'll need it t... to do s... something..."  
  
"Something, huh? But it's important, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ooh... maybe I can do some bartering. Think this could be more important than my key?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'll take that as a maybe. Either way it's kinda pretty." She yanked the amulet violenlty. The chain ripped through the vampire's neck easily before he slowly turned to dust. He didn't have much time to think of a last word but if he had it would probably have been "damn". Not entirely original but had he the opportunity to consider things it really summed up the moment. Glory held up the amulet and smiled. "Here Slayer Slayer..." she laughed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
